


Congrats, You Have Amnesia (And Two Boyfriends)

by Penning_the_stars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Car Accidents, Everyone's Nice, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Just a little bit of Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Injuries, Multi, Polyamory, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Light Sides (Sanders Sides), Temporary Amnesia, it's mostly fluff, no beta we die like people, one mention of drugs that isn't even true, the twins have some issues but it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penning_the_stars/pseuds/Penning_the_stars
Summary: Waking up in a hospital isn't fun, but waking up in a hospital with no memory of your life and no clues is worse. Luckily, Virgil's boyfriends manage to find him and jump-start his memories.Virgil has amnesia and the light sides take him in until he can figure out what to do, then his boyfriends appear and that helps a lot.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117
Collections: Gay Fanfiction, celi adores these fanfics





	Congrats, You Have Amnesia (And Two Boyfriends)

“He’s coming to!” 

“Doctor I can handle this if you want to go to the next patient?”

“Alright, alert me if you need help.” 

“Will do. Hi, sir? Can you understand me?”

Virgil groans, cracking his eyes open. Wherever he is, it’s bright and white. 

“Sir?”

“Wh-” he coughs, his throat dry. “Where am I?”

A face appears, a man in a blue nurse’s uniform with circle glasses. “Hi there! I’m Nurse Patton Hart, and you’re at Sanders Hospital!” He holds out a cup of water. “Here, you probably should drink this before talking more.” 

Virgil accepts the cup gratefully, drinking all of it. “Thank you.” 

“No problem!” Patton says, taking the cup back. 

“Uh, why exactly am I here?”

“Oh, my friends were walking by when you were hit by a car. They called 9-1-1 and the ambulance brought you here. You’re not super injured thankfully! Just a broken wrist and you hit your head pretty hard, so we need to do some tests. Is there anything you remember, family, partners, or friends we could call?”

“Uh, you can call-” nothing. There’s names on the tip of his tongue, he can feel them, but they don’t appear. He tries to go through his memories but nothing comes to him. “Oh shit.”

“Hey now, no need for language!” Patton says. 

“Sorry, I can’t remember anything though…” 

Patton sighs but nods sympathetically. “I was afraid of that. You probably have amnesia. I’ll go talk with the doctor.”

~~~

There was nothing he could do, the memories had to come back naturally. Virgil didn’t have much on him when he was hit: his I.D., wallet with one credit card and twenty bucks in cash, his phone, and a black messenger bag with a charger and headphones. No key, and because his phone doesn’t have a finger lock, no way to open his phone. The lock screen is an album cover of My Chemical Romance, so at least he knows he has good music taste? His phone also hides text messages or calls or basically any and all notifications so there’s no way to answer his phone either, though someone or some people keep alternating between texting and calling every hour.

Patton introduces him to the men who saved him, Doctor Logan Crofter (not a medical doctor, a doctor in astronomy) and Roman Prince, an actor. Roman looks so similar, but Virgil can never figure out why. Since he has no where to go, the three men offer Virgil their apartment. They live together and have an extra room, so Virgil accepts. 

They’re nice to him, and a few memories come back to him over the next week, memories of late night conspiracy theories and coffee runs, one distinct memory of cuddling with two others while watching Alien, but he can never remember the people. He remembers certain music albums and artists too. And a martial arts studio, though he can’t remember enough details to tell which one or what exact marital art it teaches.

The three men help him google his name and go through records, there’s not many Virgil Storms which is nice, but there’s not much information either. He and Logan contact his credit card people, to try and get any information the bank may hold about him, but all that leads to is more questions. Apparently the credit card holder is a Janus Snake, but the bank can’t give any information about him because he isn’t a relative or Mr. Snake himself. 

All he has from his search is an email address for a virginstormcloud@gmail.com (not useful at all) and a dead facebook account for a Virgil Sanders that is just pictures of tattoos tagged to a Remus Duke and someone by the name of TwoFaced. Nothing helpful, as none of the pages have a public email or address. 

So he tries to figure out what to do next. He borrows clothes from the three men, lives in their spare room, and does chores in between waiting for them to get home and trying to trigger more memories. 

It’s two weeks since his accident when Roman bursts into the apartment, complaining about his twin brother. “He’s so annoying!” he groans. “He and his boyfriend, Deceit.”

“His name is Deceit?” Virgil asks, cleaning the handwashables. 

“Not really, but he never told me his real name so I use Deceit.”

“What have they been doing?”

“They keep bugging me, asking me to ask Patton to check medical records for their other boyfriend, some dude they haven’t given me the name of. I always call him Anxiety because I never met him.”

“Well that’s stupid, they haven’t even given you the name to check for?”

“I think they’re waiting for me to ask Patton if he would before they tell me, something about how they don’t want to alert his parents about where he is? I don’t know, they’re probably just trying to keep his name from getting out. They do drugs, you know? And if they let their names, their real names, slip they could get a ton of trouble. I don’t want Patton to get mixed up into that so I’m not asking him.”

“But what if this Anxiety guy is in trouble?” Virgil asks. “You could at least ask them why they need to find him so bad, especially medical files.”

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiine,” Roman sighs, opening his phone up and texting someone, probably his twin. 

~~~

The next day, or more accurately early morning, Virgil wakes up to the sound of a pounding at the apartment door. Sighing, he gets up and opens his door, looking out. Logan’s peering out of his door down the hall, looking pissed. Virgil and Logan have a staring contest, and Virgil ends up having to go to the door. 

He opens the door and feels like he hit a wall. He didn’t of course, only two people stand outside the door and he didn’t even hit them. But his mind throws his backwards, because he knows these people, he knows the man in green with messy hair and a wild mustache, from neon mesh crop tops to camo pants to an octopus onesie he made for himself, Virgil knows Remus Duke. And the man next to him, the man in black and yellow, bowler hat and gloves, vitiligo and a long scar, scale tattoos and snakes, freckles and lies and sarcasm he can easily read through, Janus Snake. 

“Virgil?” they whisper, shock running through their eyes, eyes he knows how to read like the back of his own hand. Dancing in dimly light clubs, grinding on each other and getting batshit drunk, destroying ex-es cars, spray painting buildings, sharing homework and studying at midnight because none of them can sleep, taking each other’s shifts without a thought, living in the same apartment like they were always meant to, falling into bed and kissing until they’re all asleep, becoming a relationship as easy as breathing.

“ _ Oh, _ ” he whispers quietly, memory after memory piling onto each other, rebuilding him. His parents kicking him out, Janus taking him in without a thought, Remus setting fire to Virgil’s parents’ cars before all three leave that stupid town, driving away in the one car Remus owns and the U-Haul, full of suitcases, bags, and furniture they wanted to keep, high on life and freedom. “I remember now.” 

“ _ Virgil _ ,” they whisper again, eyes brimming with tears. 

“Once a Dark Side,” he replies, tears coming too.

“Always a Dark Side,” Janus finishes.

“Virgil!” Remus screams, launching himself at Virgil, who catches him as usual, used to Remus’ surprise hugs. 

“Remus,” Virgil breathes out, arms full of Remus who smells like a back alley and smoke and it’s Remus, his Remus, his boyfriend Remus, squeezing him tight. “Remus, I can’t believe I forgot you, I’m so sorry I-”

“Shut up emo,” Remus mutters, leaning down and kissing him. Virgil melts into his cracked lips, finding home in these lips, more memories appearing. Kisses in the back of a car, being swept off his feet and kissed, bending over a table from the force of the kiss, gentle kisses on the couch, heavy kisses in bed, passionate kisses against a wall, slow kisses in alleys, sweet pecks snook in between classes.

“I love you,” he says to the space between their lips after breaking away for air. 

“I love you too,” Remus replies, touching foreheads. Janus’ glove taps Remus’ shoulder and hops down, allowing Virgil to melt into Janus’ embrace.

“Virgil,” he whispers, arms coiling around him like his snakes. 

“Janus,” Virgil whispers back, soaking up the sight of Janus’ honey and chocolate eyes. He’s dipped slowly, gently, and smooth lips find his, sinking in him. Memories just like this bloom into his mind, of dance lessons in the kitchen at three in the morning, slow dips and soft kisses, of waltzes and tangoes and sneaking kisses, kisses in hallways and bathrooms, hand kisses and foreheads kisses and nose kisses. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” is Janus’ response, before a cough interrupts any more conversation. 

Logan, Roman, and Patton stand there, behind Virgil. Logan looks tired and ready to throw his coffee mug at someone, Roman has one of the theatre swords in hand for some reason, and Patton looks like he’s asleep on Logan’s shoulder. “What,” Logan says, “the hell is going on?”

~~~

They move to the couch, Roman, Logan, and Patton sitting on the actual couch while Janus sits in the chair with Virgil on his lap and Remus draping himself across the top of the chair. After the awkward explanations, during which Virgil tries to apologize a dozen times but his boyfriends inist that it wasn’t his fault, either by interrupting his sorry’s with words or kisses. “By the way, your credit card was in my wallet…”

“Oh, we were waiting for your own to come in so I lent you mine for the day,” Janus explains, hugging him closer. “It’s arrived, by the way.”

“Also,” Logan starts, “Virgil couldn’t open his phone, which I found odd due to muscle memory. Do any of you know why by chance?”

“Our spiderling changes his phone’s password every month-” Remus replies, only to be cut off.

“-so he changed it but couldn’t get in because muscle memory hadn’t built up yet!” Logan finishes with a grin.

“Oh,” Virgil says, it all clicking into place. He didn’t have an apartment key because he was heading to work and then to Janus’ job, who was supposed to drive them both back to the apartment. “That makes now! Oh wow that was probably the worst day to ever get amnesia.”

The group laughs. “Probably kiddo,” Patton says. “But at least it’s all better now!”

“Wait wait hold up,” Roman says. “Why did you come to this apartment if you didn’t know where Virgil was?”

“You never answered me so we came to you,” Remus states with a shrug. “I was planning on beating the answer out of you with my bat but J-anus said no.”

“Luckily for us, Virgil was already here,” Janus purrs, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s check, who blushes, curling more into his boyfriend.

“It’s kinda funny that you found Virgil here then!” Patton laughs, handing out cups of coffee. “I don’t know what you drink but it’s black coffee and we have some su-”

“Thanks daddy-o!” Remus giggles, downing it all in one long gulp. Patton blinks.

“Yes thank you Patton, I take it black so there’s no need to get anything out,” Janus says. “And thank you to all three of you for watching out for Virgil, it means a lot to all of us.” Remus bends down and plants a wet kiss to Virgil’s cheek, who giggles and twists so they can kiss on the lips.

“So where do you three live?” Logan asks, watching them over the rim of his cup as he sips.

“You know the coffee shop, past the library?” They nod. “We live about two blocks down from that.”

“Oh so you’re only twenty minutes away from us!” Patton says. “We can visit each other!”

“Yeah!!” Remus cheers.

“By the way, Janus, Remus, what do you do for a job?” Logan asks, going full interrogation mode.

“Well I’m a tattoo artist,” Janus replies. “Though I’m studying for my bar exam next year.”

“And I’m a teacher of Guided Chaos martial arts!” Remus grins. “I also work as special effects double, so there’s that.” Then he loses his balance and slides down onto Virgil, in Janus’ lap. “Whoopies.”

Janus rolls his eyes. “I’ve told you to stop doing that,” he says without heat, pressing a kiss to his forehead anyway. 

“But I like it,” Remus whines.

“But you get hurt enough at work,” Virgil replies, “you shouldn’t add to that.”

“Or, hear me out emo, I keep doing it anyway and you fan yourself over my muscles.”

“Or,” Janus cuts in, “we put dumbass on your cast when we visit the hospital again.”

“Oh yes!!” Remus squeals, eyes shining bright with ideas. Both his boyfriends groan.

“Wait, virgil do you remember what you do?” Patton asks, sipping from his cat mug.

“Oh um, I think work at a library? But I’m an artist...?” Virgil trails off, trying to grab a memory that makes sense.

“You work at the small bookstore near my tattoo parlor,” Janus supplies.

“And at night you draw me like one of your French girls!” Remus giggles.

~~~

“Welcome home spiderling,” Janus says, dragging a vibrating Remus into the apartment. 

“We never should have let him have coffee,” Virgil sighs, stepping in behind them.

“Most likely not, but there’s nothing to be done now.”

“I NEED TO FEED ON THE HUMAN CHILDREN!!!!” Remus screeches.

“You think he’ll be okay or do we need to go to the studio?” Virgil asks, setting down his bag.

“LIMBS ARE FRESH MEAT FOR THE TAKING!!!”

“Studio,” Janus sighs, tying Remus down to his kitchen chair. 

“KiNy~”

“Not now dear. Alright, let’s get changed and then we can take him out,” Janus continues, unbothered by Remus. Virgil follows him to their bedroom, going to his gym clothes before he pauses, confused how he remembered that. “You alright love?” 

“Yeah, yeah I just remembered where I put everything.” They get changed quickly, then untie Remus and walk to his studio. Virgil walks right to their usual individual room, yet again shocked by his actions but he smiles, glad his memories are coming back. Janus unleashes Remus so they can get some tape on their hands and feet, Remus getting ready in double time, talking a mile a minute. Eventually they’re all ready. 

“Stay back for the first round,” Janus recommends, squaring up against a wild-eyed Remus. “Your muscles still remember your moves but you don’t, so hopefully watching us will bring some of those back.”

So Virgil stands against the back and watches his boyfriends fight. It’s fast and messy, but Remus uses Guided Chaos as his method while Janus uses... he doesn’t know what he uses but it’s smooth and flowing, very much like the snakes he loves so much. Somehow it works, the two punching and kicking and moving around, dodging a hit while in for one of their own, it’s incredible. 

“Alright Vee, you ready for round two?” Remus asks, less wild-eyed but still running high. 

“Uh, sure.” 

Janus smiles and sits as Virgil steps forward to take on Remus. He doesn’t quite remember everything, but whatever, muscle memory right? 

Remus launches at him and Virgil just flips over him, feet kicking him back a few paces as Virgil lands. Holy shit. Remus spins around with a kick and feral grin, Virgil blocking it and trying to flip Remus over his shoulder, Remus switching the momentum so Virgil has to jump to avoid another kick. Then it becomes a dance, kicks and punches, blocks and jumps, flips and shit ton of acrobatics Virgil never knew he had in him. He knows he’s a little bruised but so is Remus so it works. 

~~~

“You mean you got back and the next thing you three do is try and beat the hell out of each other?” Roman yells.

Virgil laughs. “Hell no, we went to spar with each other. It actually triggered some memories that explain why I’m so flexible, so that’s nice.”

“If it’s a sex thing I don’t want to hear it.”

“It’s not a sex thing!”

“I’m just saying that the next time I see you, all three of you are covered in bruises and you have more memories sooooooo…..”

“Not a sex thing.”

“Boo.”

“Whatever Princey.”

“But... they’re treating you well, right?” Roman asks, looking up from his script.

“Yes, they are,” Virgil answers truthfully. “It’s a little awkward sometimes, with the missing memories I don’t know are missing, but I’m happy that I found them.”

“More like they found you,” Roman snickers.

“Shut up Princey.”


End file.
